


我在你心脏里埋下的符咒怎么消失了

by CarmineLucine



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineLucine/pseuds/CarmineLucine
Summary: 斑带，和一点卡带。一个暗黑的原作情节（火影忍者第675话）被转移到魔幻平行世界之后会变成什么样。我在你【哔——】里埋下的【哔——】怎么消失了





	我在你心脏里埋下的符咒怎么消失了

带土腰一软，往后一倒，彻底靠在椅背上起不来了。

他不可避免地感受到后头的震动，和那种震动所带来的绵绵不绝的快感。

我要杀了斑，带土阴沉地想，今天不是他死就是我亡——再不把斑做了，我就要被他搞死了。

关于公司的运营方式，昨晚他们又吵了一架。斑向来独断专行，而带土.........不知道是先天血缘问题还是后天教育问题，带土多多少少也有一点这方面的性格缺陷。总之，忘了是谁起的头，他们吃完饭回家的路上就开始互相冷嘲热讽，一直争论到两人都洗完澡。带土还在生气，自然就没像往常一样主动去给斑擦头发，自行睡觉去了。

今天一早他开车载着斑一起上班，进自己的办公室的时候，斑也跟了进来——亏他当时还以为斑是来跟他道歉的。“有什么事？”带土冷淡地问。

“你衬衫领子没翻好。”斑上前一步，真的抬手帮他整理衣领。

带土微微垂眼看着他。斑目不斜视，看起来很专注，但带土的衣领已经完美得不能再完美了，他双手还流连在带土的肩膀上。带土心说果然是来道歉的吧，口气也放软了:“昨天是我太急躁了。”

斑抬眼望着他。带土被他那个像挑逗又像打量的眼神看得心头一热，低头亲他。斑不甘示弱地扣住他的后脑勺亲回去。

斑的手伸进裤子里的时候带土靠着最后一丝理智试图拦住他:“等等，我们十点有个会......”

斑意味不明地笑了一声:“我知道。就在楼上是吧？我马上去。”

“知道你还......?”带土突然有不祥的预感，他想退后，但已经来不及了。

斑把一个跳蛋放了进去。

震动的频率突然变高，带土混乱的思維被悉数打断。他忍住一声差点脱口的呻吟，从椅背上弹起来又倒回去。汗水从他的额头上滚下来。失策，没想到斑开会中途还不忘折腾他，看来不能再等下去了。

带土大口喘着气，双手紧紧握住扶手，微弱地挣扎了两下。和看不见的障碍搏斗了五分钟后，他终于攒出一点力气，推开门沿着走廊往盟洗室方向走。

“带土？”

带土一抬头，愣住了。“你怎么在这？”

是旗木卡卡西。

卡卡西戴着口罩，但带土隔着口罩都能看出他脸色有异。“楼上现在正在进行第四期联合会议。你没去参加？”

带土正要找个借口，震动频率却拔到了一个让人无法忍受的高度。他猛地弯下腰。

卡卡西像是被吓着了:“带土？”声音里带着关切。

带土只犹豫了两秒:“帮我个忙。”

......

卡卡西沉默不语。

两人在盟洗室里大眼瞪小眼。

“别摆出这幅表情来。你那是什么眼神?”带土靠着墙，浑身发抖，上气不接下气道,“我只不过是真心话大冒险玩输了——呃啊——”

卡卡西勉强保持着语调沉稳:“我不知道怎么取这种东西......”

带土本来只是有点想笑，但真的笑出声来居然有点歇斯底里的味道:“那你要我现在给你去找个医学小电影么？再多放几遍，确保你取得精准无误?”

卡卡西不说话，谴责地看着他。

带土自知理亏，也不去争辩:“那东西尾部应该有个拉环，挺好拿的......”

卡卡西:“......那你怎么不自己拿。”

带土举起手给卡卡西看。他手抖得像个七老八十钥匙掉地捡不起来的老人家。

半响，卡卡西长叹一声:“你忍着点。”

带土立刻点头。

虽然答应了要忍着，但卡卡西的手指进来的一瞬间带土还是没忍住叫出了声。卡卡西立刻停住了，带土胡乱地咬住衬衣领子，用眼神示意他继续。

卡卡西终于够到拉环的时候带土都快虚脱了。但卡卡西又停住了。带土情知不对，一口吐掉咬在嘴里的衣领:“卡卡西......？”

卡卡西看着他,好像很无奈的样子:“嘛，带土你叫我帮这种忙，都不会心痛的吗？”

带土倒回去，面无表情道:“不会，我心里空洞洞的什么也没有。”

“哦。”

“......等等，让你往外拉不是往里推——呃啊啊——”

总算取出来以后带土沉着脸没再跟卡卡西说话，身心俱疲地直接回家了。他草草冲了个澡，疲惫地把自己裹进被子里，很快就睡着了。

直到被斑叫醒。

带土一看到他，登时怒从心头起恶向胆边生，无奈今天体力消耗过大，实在没有力气再和斑斗智斗勇了，只好狠狠剜了他一眼。

斑看起来倒是心情很好的样子，还给他带了外卖。带土从床上坐起来吃东西，一边吃一边奇道:“这次会开得很顺利吗？”

“嗯，”斑一手托腮，看着他吃，“以前以为仙术有多了不起，今天一试，不过尔尔。”

带土手一顿:“你把木叶初代的仙术搞到手了？”

斑笑吟吟地点头。

带土摇头，不冷不热道:“初代对你很好啊。”

斑听他语声有异，收起笑容问道:“什么叫‘对你很好’？仙术是我自己抢来的。”

带土道:“没什么，我随便说说而已。初代当年对你一往情深，不惜背族逆父，求和自杀，对你自然是很好的了。”他把吃的放到一边，道:“我吃饱了。”

斑挑眉看他:“你吃什么饱的？醋吗？”

带土冷笑两声，并不回答。斑目光上下扫了他一遍，凑过来亲他。带土一开始还能端住，冷冰冰地一动不动，但等到斑环抱住他的时候他忍不住一边唾弃自己一边回吻了。斑得寸进尺地把他压在床上，伸手往后一探.........

“我放的东西没了啊，”斑听起来有点惊讶，“你是怎么拿出来的？照理来说，你自己应该取不出来才对啊。”

“我让卡卡西拿出来的。”

一阵沉默。斑的手指恶劣地在那里绕着圈。带土艰难地把呻吟声咽回去。他有点后悔把这事告诉斑了。但不知为何，他同时又感到一丝微妙的报复般的快意。

带土回过神来，发现自己双手已经被斑绕过雕刻铐在了床头。

他终于开始有点慌了。

......

斑进去以后直捣他的敏感点，带土舒服得眼角通红，苦于双手找不到固定着力的地方，带得手铐链子哗啦啦得响。斑做得愈发凶，带土又痛又爽，终于忍不住求饶道:“你轻一点......”

斑居高临下地瞧着他:“现在才知道怕疼是不是晚了一点啊？”

话是这么说，带土还是能感觉到他动作明显放轻了，不由想嘲笑他，又怕招来更多报复，最后还是选择不出声。

斑抚摸着他的胸口，俯身吻他。带土被吻得意乱情迷.........

......然后在高潮的前一秒被堵住了。

带土大脑空白了一瞬间，接着疯狂挣扎起来。

然而手铐绑得十分牢固。斑轻轻松松地一手按住他，欣赏他无意识流的眼泪。

带土晕了过去。


End file.
